TMI one shots
by Downworlderkittymia
Summary: clace,malec and sizzy or any TMI ship you want. all you have to do is review a scene, the ship and other involved characters!


_**a new one shot story line . this will be 1 story but each chapter is a new one shot i got this idea from suffocatingonsadness**_

 _ **Ass holes= Clace one-shot**_

she ran down the street ignoring her friends shouting after her, she got a phone call just as she left school. It was the police seeing if she could come down to the station.

She walked into the station and saw her step-brother sat on the seat with a cop watching him. The cop saw her and brought her over to her step-brother. who just looked at everything but her. She sighed. "your brother is in custody" the cop said seriously. "he's my step-brother" she said fed up and he laughed "he was in a drunken state when we fount him and he was mouthing off in the streets"the cop said looking at Jace. "he's free to go now but he's got a warning". Clary nodded

Jace walked out before her. When she came outside he was gone. She huffed and walked home.

When she got home her mother was passed out next to her stepdad who was also knocked out too. "great I'll make dinner then" she thought to her self.

When Jace came home he was drunk so Clary gave him a glass of water. "why the hell are you making dinner?" he said. She looked and nodding her head to the sofa. Jace walked over to see his dad and her mum in an alcohol induced sleep. He scoffed walking back to Clary . She set down two plates of sweet and sour chicken and rice. "they can make their own fucking food " she said calmly. He laughed and they started eating. After they ate they went to their bedroom. They had to share since the house was a two bedroom house. one for them and one for her parents. They had different beds of course. Jace turned their TV on and put **let me in** on and they sat on his bed watching the movie. Clary was the first asleep.

Jace woke her up because she was still wearing her outfit from that morning. She grabbed clothes from her draw and got changed in the bathroom across the hall. When she came back Jace was in his usual pyjamas.

 **Clary P.O.V**

Pj bottoms and no top. I was wearing my pj shorts and a vest top. I got into my bed and pulled my phone out going on fan-fiction reading about my fave ship ever cloyce (Clarence and Joyce- made up BTW) "what the fuck!" her mum shouted from the hall .Clary and Jace shot up out of bed and ran to the door. Her mum and step-dad were being arrested. Cops were pulling illegal drugs from under the furniture (very big bags of cocaine, heroin and ecstasy) Clary and Jace were under-age so they had to live at Clary's auntie Tessa's house in Wales.

 **3 weeks later**

they had been at aunt Tessa's for 3 weeks now . They were having loads of fun . They had to still share a room but they were having fun . Aunt Tessa's house was near big hills that Clary and Jace chased each other like kids on.

"Jace put me down!" Clary shouted from over Jace's shoulder.

He laughed and put her down. She tackled him to the floor. She sat on his chest using her knees to pin his arms to the floor. "no fair" he laughed. She smirked and got off him. As soon as she got up she was instantly pulled to the floor again but this time Jace was on her. They both started laughing . When Tessa came in she laughed too.

"i thought I said no rough housing but why hell not" she said running into the kitchen. Jace ran after her with Clary on his back laughing her head off.

They gave up chasing each other and Tessa made dinner. "i wanted to tell you something" she said. They looked at her so she continued "your parents died of an overdose yesterday. They were released and hours after that ,they were fount dead of a heroin and cocaine overdose" Clary and Jace sat there looking at her in shock they looked at each other and stood up excusing them selves. They went into their room and sat down. "well shit" they both said in unison.

Jace was asleep when he felt someone at the side of me his eyes shot open and he saw Clary curled up at his side asleep he smiled to him self and fell asleep. When he woke up there was a note on the pillow where Clary slept that told him to meet her on the hill by 5. he looked at the clock it was 4:30 so he got up got everything he needed done and made his was up the hill. When he got there, Clary was sprawled out on a blanket so he sat next to her. she instantly shot up and smiled pulling her headphones out. They stared at each other for a moment when Clary leaned up and kissed him. After a few seconds he kissed her back. He pulled her onto his lap and her arms went into his hair. They pulled back and stared at each other again. Clary got up and offered her hand . She pulled Jace up grabbed the blanket and her iPhone . They walked back down the hill hand in hand and smiles on their faces.


End file.
